


Mine

by australiancarisi



Series: alternate sonny verse [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dad!Sonny, F/M, its just all fluff mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: A lazy Sunday with your husband and sonAll mistakes are my own





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi

Sunday mornings were your favourite. They never used to be. They used to be filled with greasy food, Advil and a pounding headache. Now though, you’re older and it is spent wrapped in your husband’s arms until your little bundle of joy decides to make themselves known.

You and Sonny had been married for 2 and a half years now. You transferred to SVU and became Sonny’s partner while Rollins had been on maternity leave. You weren’t supposed to stay but you fit in so well with the squad so Liv fought to keep you.

“What’s the time?” Sonny mumbled into the back of your neck, lightly placing kissing down it.

“8am” you smiled at him over your shoulder

“That must be some kind of record for him” Sonny said. As if he could hear you, your son started making noises in his room.

“You jinxed us” you huffed pushing the covers back only to be pulled back by Sonny

“I’ll get him” Sonny smiled rolling out of bed. You watched your lanky man head down the hall, smiling when you heard him talk.

“Hi Champ” he said in a hushed tone. Your son’s cries instantly stopped. Sonny was an amazing father. You always knew he would be but it was 8 months into your relationship when it was proven. Your relationship had still been a secret at that point. You hadn’t been feeling well and you were late. All signs were pointing to you being pregnant. You told Sonny your hunch and he brought a pregnancy test for you. You had been so worried. Thankfully it came back negative. That pregnancy scare was what changed everything. You had never thought about kids before. Being a cop you saw the worst of the world, you didn’t think you wanted to bring kids into a world that was so horrible and cruel. But after seeing the ‘not pregnant’ sign on that little plastic stick you couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. From then on it felt like every night you dreamt about Sonny and your future, Living in a big house in Staten Island with kids running amuck.

The pregnancy scare also made you disclose to Liv about your relationship. Thankfully SVU was understaffed as it was and neither of you were forced to change departments.

You and Sonny got married after 2 and a half years of being together and started trying for a baby on your honeymoon. Now here you are with a beautiful and healthy 18-month baby boy, Luca Dominick Carisi. Your heart melted as Sonny walked back to your bedroom with Luca who’s small hand was gripping tight to Sonny’s shirt while laying his head on his shoulder.

“Look Luca who’s that?” Sonny cooed turning slightly so Luca could see you.

“Mama” Luca smiled reaching towards you. Sonny put Luca on the bed who quickly crawled up to you and wrapped his arms around you.

“Hi gorgeous boy” you kissed his cheek

“Mama” Luca repeated putting his finger on your nose. Luca has just recently learnt to call you and only you ‘mama’. He knew a few other words. He mostly just babbled and would sometimes repeat what others said.

“That’s right” you said before turning him to face Sonny who was now sitting at the opposite end of the bed “and who’s that? Can you say Daddy? Daddy” you pointed to Sonny

“Dooooo” Luca laughed before turning back to you

“There is no doubt that he is a mummy’s boy” Sonny smiled at you

“Don’t worry when we have a girl I bet she will be a daddy’s girl. She’ll have you wrapped around her little finger” you said

“When we have… does that mean you’re ready for another already?” Sonny raised his eyebrows. When pregnant with Luca, you and Sonny talked about how many kids you wanted and how long you wanted to wait. You loved Luca and being a mum but you also loved being a detective and loved going to work.

“In a couple of months, we can start trying, cause if baby number two is anything like this guy it won’t be very hard” you grinned. Sonny looked like he just won the lottery

“Are you serious Doll?” Sonny moves up the bed to be sitting next to you

“Yes I’m serious”

“I love you” Sonny whispered leaning his forehead onto you

“I love you too” you whispered back “and I love you” you said to Luca lifting him in the air slightly making him giggle

“What if we have another boy?” Sonny asked moving behind you slightly so he could comfortably rest his head on your shoulder

“Then we’ll just have to keep going until we get you a girl” you said while Luca played with your hands

“Have I mentioned I love you?” Sonny grinned

“Once or twice but I’ll never get tired of hearing it” you shrugged looking at Luca

“I love you” Sonny said using his hand to turn your head to him so he could kiss you. As your lips touched his Luca let out a squeal.

“What was that bud?” Sonny asked

“Ahhhhhh” Luca replied

“I know mama is a great kisser” Sonny smiled pulling you back for kiss. Again Luca squealed, pulling himself up so he was standing in front of you and Sonny.

“What do you want some love too?” You cooed before placing kisses all over his little face, Luca giggled in response.

“Okay back to me” Sonny smirked. Before your lips could even touch Luca squealed again. He had a little frown on his face that was just the cutest thing you had ever seen.

“No no no no no no no” Luca babbled shaking his head

“What? I just want a kiss” Sonny said moving closer to you, again, Luca squealed, this time pushing Sonny away from you.

“Mine” Luca said wrapping his tiny arms around your neck making you burst out laughing.

“Sorry champ but she was mine first” Sonny playfully huffed

“Mine mine mine mine” Luca said. Every time Sonny would move closer and almost kiss you Luca would push him away. Your stomach hurt so much from laughing.

“I’m glad you think this is funny” Sonny pokes your ribs “Luca, bud, she might be your mama but she’s my wife”

“Mine” Luca squealed pulling away from you

“Just wait till I get my little girl” Sonny said moving you so you sat in between his legs, his arms around your waist. Luca stood in front of the two of you slightly jumping up and down.

“A couple months and we can try” you reminded him

“Doesn’t mean we can practice” Sonny smirked and kissed you, this time ignoring Luca’s squeals. Luca grabbed the top of your shirt and started pulling at it while you kissed Sonny.

“Alright I’m giving you attention” you looked at Luca who kept pulling at your shirt “what is he doing?”

“Teamwork” Sonny simply replied

“Teamwork?”

“He is giving daddy a perfect view down your shirt” Sonny smirked. You gasped, pulling Luca’s hands off your shirt to cover yourself.

“You are a pervert” you playfully glared at him, using your elbow to nudge him.

“I’m your husband I’m allowed” he whispered before kissing behind your ear

“Just for that, you are cooking breakfast”

“I always cook” Sonny pointed out

“Well then get to cooking while me and Luca get to lie in bed, go on get going. I’m waiting” you said pushing him off the bed, much to Luca’s amusement “that was funny wasn’t it baby? Mama is funny”

“Just wait for my baby girl” Sonny mumbled heading out to the kitchen.


End file.
